


The City Comes Alive At Night

by asimaiyat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Age Differences, Anal Sex, Foursome, Friendship, Light D/s, M/M, Multi, OT4, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Spanking, age gap, partner-swapping, swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimaiyat/pseuds/asimaiyat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is with Bones, and Pavel is with Chris. But sharing is what friends are for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City Comes Alive At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is entirely the fault of the 2009 kink meme.

"I have to ask... what's he like?" 

"Hell, you've known him as long as I have. Cocky sonofabitch who's way too hard to say no to, won't make a stop at student health when his nose is broken but insists on staying up all night looking after me when I've got the damn flu?" 

"That's not what I meant, Leonard," Chris replied, chuckling in spite of himself. He let his gaze flick across the room, to where Kirk was teaching Pavel how to shoot pool -- or more likely, how to hustle. He didn't need to look at McCoy to know that his drinking companion's eyes were fixed on Kirk; the young man just carried himself differently when his lover was watching him. It was something about the tension in his shoulders, the curve of his lower back. Their dynamic was solid, almost palpable between them, and Chris was almost reluctant to intrude on it. Almost. 

"Oh." McCoy's tone -- and his right eyebrow -- spoke volumes. 

"Yeah." 

"Well, he's something else, that's for sure." For a moment they were both silent, leaning away from the bar to watch the boys at their game. Pavel leaned over the table, slow and deliberate, while McCoy followed the movement with his eyes... "Really not something I could get across in words. It's an experiential kind of thing." 

It took a second for the implications to dawn on Chris, and when they did he snorted into his whiskey. "You're a pair of con men, aren't you?" 

"No idea what you're talking about, sir." McCoy's wide-eyed innocent look was obviously copped from his boyfriend, maybe in return for the too-big jeans the boy was wearing, and it fit him about as well. 

***

"I understand what you are asking, I only -- are you sure?" Pavel offered his most earnest frown, his forehead wrinkling in puzzlement as he tried to work out Chris's motivations. They were sharing the soft old leather couch in the den of Chris's on-campus apartment, Pavel pulling away from the embrace just enough to look Chris in the eye.

"I am if you are, kid. What, you're afraid I'll change my mind and get jealous?"

"Well...yes. Ah, it would not be the first time?" He had a point there; it was not exactly a secure position that Chris found himself in, dating a boy multiple decades his junior on a campus full of strapping young soldiers. 

"I know, I'm surprising myself here. And maybe pushing myself a little far for comfort. But you've got to admit..."

"I admit, the idea is very intriguing. I have told you that it is a fantasy for me, yes? Being 'shared'..." A little shiver went down Chris's spine at that. Yes, Pavel had told him about his little exhibitionist streak, and the mental image had stuck with him. 

"Well, it's all in your court. You want to go ahead with this, just say the word. And if you feel the least bit uncomfortable, all the four of us will do tonight is have a few drinks and watch some old holos. Maybe play a game of 3-D Catan. Sound good?"

Pavel snuggled closer to him, feeling very soft and comfortable in his worn-out t-shirt and track pants. He nodded, but his face looked very serious, probably to hide the part of his mind that was hoping for hot partner-swapping sex _and_ a game of 3-D Catan. "Youth is wasted on the young," Chris muttered as he pulled himself away to take care of the last-minute preparations for company. 

"What?" Pavel asked sleepily. 

"Nothing," Chris replied, setting a few glasses out on the wet bar before crossing the room to the tiny kitchen and cracking open an ice tray. Before long, there was a quick, impatient knock on the door.

Leonard came prepared with a bottle of really good bourbon and a healthy supply of small-talk comments about Chris's apartment and Pavel's recent track-star status. Pavel took drink orders with great enthusiasm. Kirk seemed nervous, shifting his weight from side to side without ever finding a center. It didn't surprise Chris that as soon as they came inside, Kirk went straight for the window. He'd left the blinds open on purpose -- as ice-breakers went, you could do worse than the spectacular view of the city from thirty floors up, directly overlooking the bay with the bridge in the distance, illuminated by thousands of tiny far-away lights, some of them twinkling in place while others sped along the roads and over the water. The picture window took up most of the wall, and it justified what would otherwise have been an obscene rent for a relatively small apartment. Kirk stood with his nose practically pressed against the glass, hands clasped behind his back, still shifting from one foot to the other. Chris and Leonard watched as Pavel moved to his side, handed him his Jack and Coke, and struck up a quiet conversation, pressing one delicate hand to the other cadet's shoulder.

"Huh," Leonard commented after a minute, having eased himself into a corner of the sofa. "What do you suppose those two are talking about?"

"Well, Pavel's telling Jim which constellations you can see from here, and where Venus and Mars would be if it weren't such a hazy night. And Jim probably wants to ask about the landmarks that are actually on land, but he doesn't want to interrupt because he's just so damn enthusiastic. And he's probably forgetting that he's a nervous wreck, and thinking he might have another drink."

"You sound pretty certain for guessing, there."

"I damn near guarantee it -- because it's how he got _me_ hooked. Kid's too smart not to stick with what works." Chris sat down next to his friend and watched the boys move closer together, both obviously growing more at ease, until it seemed like a good time to interrupt. "You're going to want to close those blinds in a few minutes."

Kirk spun around and grinned. "Not interested in putting on a show?"

"There's a difference between sharing and being a show-off. Kind of a fine distinction for you, maybe."

Leonard chuckled at that. "Chris, you've got no idea." His voice went softer, more intimate. "And what about you, li'l bit? You like to show off too?"

"With friends only. Good friends." Pavel let a sly smile creep across his face, and for a moment everyone just looked at each other -- Kirk leaning back into his shoulders expectantly, Pavel bracing his palms against the windowsill, Chris and Leonard sitting patiently on the couch. 

"Well, get over here." Chris knew Jim wouldn't mess around with a direct order, and he was right, although he had expected the young man to sit beside him rather than sinking to his knees in front of the couch, where he proceeded to lean back on his heels and smile as if he hadn't just rendered everyone else momentarily speechless. Pavel followed his lead, curling up next to Leonard on the couch with his knees pressed up to his chest and his arms loosely looped around them, and Leonard wrapped an arm around his slight shoulders.

Chris extended a hand to tousle Jim's hair, drawing him closer to the sofa. He watched as Jim's body unfolded and re-folded itself in his direction, until his head was resting against Chris's knee, looking up at him with intense eyes. Jim spoke softly in the special no-bullshit tone that Chris had only heard him use a few times over the course of their acquaintance: "I really want to suck your cock right now." Beat. "Sir." After glancing at Leonard and Pavel to make sure that everyone was still on the same page -- and seeing them in the early stages of making out -- Chris gave a little nod and unzipped his pants, and Jim just _surged_ forward to wrap his lips around the head of his half-erect cock. It felt amazing, like all that lusty enthusiasm was being transferred right through his skin, wet and hot and full of joyful noises. Chris just leaned back and _felt_ as Jim applied every bit of his unused potential to his efforts. 

"Try being a little rougher," said Leonard from about a thousand miles away, and it took Chris a minute to realize he was talking to him, and another one to actually open his eyes.

"He seems to be enjoying himself just fine."

"Oh, he is. He ain't hard to please, he just likes it better when you take control a little. It's not like you're going to break him." At that Leonard went back to kissing Pavel's collarbone, and Chris marshaled his self-control and thought past the overwhelming sensation of Jim's mouth to lean forward and twist his hands into sandy hair, pushing that mouth down onto his dick until he could feel Jim's wet lips against his balls. Jim shuddered with obvious pleasure, letting Chris set a stern pace between his hands and his hips. 

Somewhere in the vicinity (it was hard to believe they were just a couple of feet away), another conversation was going on: _"And how do you like it?" "More gentle, please. Just slow, and nice, if that is okay?" "Of course that's okay. You like getting fucked?" "Yes, I do." "Tell you what. How about you just sit here in my lap and ride me, just as fast or slow as you please?" "I would like that very much, thank you -- mmm! Yes." "God, you're pretty. Let's get some more of these clothes off..."_

Chris kept fucking Jim's mouth, feeling the sensation driving him closer and closer to the edge, until Jim abruptly pulled back, wrestling his head out of Chris's hands. 

"You okay?" Chris frowned, listening to Jim's breathing with concern.

"Rarely been better," Jim answered with a smirk, "I just don't want it to end like this, if you know what I mean."

"I'm afraid I do, but humor me."

"I mean, as much fun as this is, I was sort of hoping to get fucked tonight. If that's okay with you."

"I see... and I suppose Leonard puts up with that sort of attitude from you?"

"I don't," Leonard interjected, and Chris wondered how the man managed to follow the conversation considering the demands Pavel was putting on his attention. Probably some kind of special battlefield-doctor training, or something.

"So how do you suggest I deal with him?"

"I'd recommend corporal punishment. A few good thwacks with whatever's handy'll usually sort him out. And then for God's sake, give the boy what he wants. He's only been after it since he met you." Jim shot Leonard a mutinous look, but he'd already turned his attention elsewhere, and while Jim was distracted Chris stood and disengaged his belt from his pants, allowing them to fall to the floor in the process. It was possible that Jim was trying to look apprehensive, or even a bit chastened, over the threat of punishment, but it was clearly impossible for him to suppress the delight in his eyes. He was still kneeling, but his back was straighter than before, his arms tensed to push off.

"Stand up and strip." Jim obeyed, tossing aside his jeans and sweatshirt, while Chris looked him up and down with unconcealed enjoyment. He placed a hand on the young man's naked back and walked him to the rounded arm of the couch, bending him over it with an extra shove. From here, Chris had a nice deep-focus view, with Jim's dimpled ass in the foreground and Leonard slowly preparing a squirming, moaning Pavel in the background. He looped his belt in half and checked his grip on the buckle while taking a moment to watch Pavel push himself down on three of Leonard's long fingers, biting his lower lip and half-closing his eyes while the older man murmured an unbroken string of endearments.

"Is this still okay?" he murmured in Jim's ear as he leaned forward to run his free hand over all that exposed skin.

"This is so okay." Okay. Chris stood straight up as he flicked his wrist and smacked the belt across Jim's backside. For a moment the loud cracking sound -- more from the two halves of the belt snapping together than from the impact against Jim's skin -- froze Chris where he stood, and then the low sounds of the rest of the room returned, and Jim was arching his back as a red welt rose across his ass, and Chris pulled back and swung again. Initially he'd been concerned that his hard-on wouldn't make it through the interruption, but the way Jim's body tensed and then relaxed in a series of little shivers after the impact turned out to be quite enough stimulation to keep him going, thank you very much. He timed and placed the strokes unevenly, keeping the boy off his guard. Jim panted and whimpered through a few strokes from each side of his ass, followed by five right across his hamstrings, looking like he could easily take this all night, if Chris didn't have other plans. He ran a hand over the inflamed flesh, stinging and comforting in the same movement. Over Jim's shoulder he saw Leonard's hands wrapping around Pavel's waist, supporting his weight as he lined himself up with Leonard's (holy shit, _huge_ ) cock. 

Chris grabbed the small bottle of lube that Leonard left on the side table and set about getting Jim ready, one hand on his shoulder blade keeping him bent over the sofa. His whole body relaxed with a little sigh as Chris squeezed and massaged his hot-pink ass before pressing in two slick fingers, bearing in mind Leonard's advice about not being too gentle. With Pavel he would have taken more time, more kisses and petting, but this seemed to be working just fine for Jim, judging from the way he pressed his ass back against Chris's hand. "C'mon, fuck me already," he growled, tilting his head back to try and make eye contact with Chris.

"Whatever happened to patience being a virtue?"

"Who said anything about virtue? Come _on_." That tone got Jim a hard tug on his hair and an extra smack on his ass, but it also got him what he was asking for. Chris pushed himself in in one long, smooth stroke, and only paused for about a second before gripping Jim's hip with one hand and beginning to fuck him hard. It was an interesting challenge to focus on what he was doing when Leonard and Pavel were doing to same thing so nearby, their slower rhythm setting up a sort of syncopation with Chris and Jim's quick-and-dirty fucking. Closing his eyes, Chris could hear Leonard's rumbling murmurs of encouragement and Pavel's high-pitched keening and Jim's growly little moans and a grunting sound that he realized was coming from himself. Without breaking the rhythm, Jim moved Chris's hand from his hip to his cock, and Chris decided not to push the issue, instead taking him in a firm grip and jerking harder than was probably necessary, listening to those little growls increasing in volume. Jim allowed himself to be shoved hard against the arm of the couch, Chris not giving him anywhere near enough slack to support his own weight. Somewhere over Jim's head, Chris caught sight of Pavel dropping his head back against his shoulders, letting out the sort of sound that he usually denied making after the fact, a sort of desperate shriek.

After that, it was a fast-acting chain reaction of sounds and sensations. Jim came hard, pushing his whole body back against Chris's with a moan that was somewhere between joy and anguish. That set off Chris, and for a second the world shrank to include only the parts of his body that were touching Jim, and then re-expanded to take in Pavel laughing and gasping for breath on the couch and Leonard already taking another sip of his drink as if nothing had happened, and then making a face because, the ice having started to melt, the bourbon was now watered down. As reason returned to the universe, Chris realized that, first of all, he was having trouble standing up in his current position, and second, he didn't trust his legs to get him back to his seat on the couch -- and he had no idea how Jim was going to manage it, either. He wrapped an arm around Jim's waist, relieved that Jim returned the gesture without comment, and they supported one another until it was possible to just collapse back onto the couch alongside their respective partners.

"Well," said Jim, grinning. "I'd call that a successful experiment."

"Yes," Pavel replied, still catching his breath. "Very successful."

Chris and Leonard exchanged a look over their heads, amused and pleased and mostly tired. Eventually someone (it must have been Pavel) got up and poured four glasses of water, and aside from the sounds of sipping and gulping and ice clinking, the room was quiet. When Pavel sat down again, he switched places with Jim so he could curl up against Chris's side, and Jim rested his head on Leonard's chest. Chris couldn't quite be moved to care that nobody actually had closed the blinds; even at this late hour there were still all kinds of lights moving around back down on the street level. The flow of traffic and energy had barely slowed, unlike in this room, where time was basically standing still.

Jim was the first to announce that he had class in the morning (and it was Chris's class, so he'd damn well better be there), pick up his things, and head back to the dorms. After a little while, Pavel left, too -- he often spent the night with Chris, but he was trying to spend more time in his dorm to keep his roommates from getting too suspicious. That left Chris and Leonard, neither one quite ready to move from his comfortable position.

"Well, cap'n, would I be pushing my luck to say that this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship?" Leonard raised a sardonic eyebrow.

"Yes, you would. But personally, I have every intention of doing that again. After getting some rest, anyway. Your boy's a bit of a challenge."

"God love 'im."

"Something like that."

"Gotta say, though. As pleased as I find myself being with things as they are, I can't help thinking that those two together..."

"Of course, a man of science such as yourself can't just let a possibility like that go unnoticed."

"Glad you see my meaning, then."

"We do understand each other well, don't we?" Chris finally managed to rouse himself from the couch, for the purpose of fixing each of them one last bourbon on the rocks.


End file.
